Etoiles des Neiges
by Demetra83
Summary: OS concours de Noël (remporté) : Jack invite ses amis à passer le réveillon de Noel dans son chalet.


_Thème Réveillon de Noel :_

_Lieu : dans le chalet de Jack dans le Minnesota_

_Personnages : Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Cassandra et Teal'c / SAISON 4_

_Sujet : Jack invite ses amis à passer le réveillon de Noel dans son chalet._

_Mots imposés : Patins, Sapin, Neige, Froid, Lait de poule, Cadeau(x), Cheminée, Gui, Père Noël, Bûche glacée_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers STARGATE_

* * *

**ETOILE DES NEIGES**

Alors que le Major Samantha Carter conduisait une voiture de location sur les routes pleines de **neige**, elle regarda dans son rétroviseur. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et certains de ses passagers à l'arrière dormaient à poings fermés. Leur vol de nuit avait été mouvementé et Cassandra n'avait pas réussi à dormir, elle se rattrapait donc sur le chemin menant au chalet du Colonel O'Neill. Daniel n'avait pas eu sa dose de café - prétextant que celui servit dans les avions était infect - et ses ronflements accompagnaient Cassie. Janet lisait la fin de son roman, commencé dans l'avion. Teal'c quant à lui était assis, admirant le paysage, sur le siège passager. La radio diffusait des chants de Noël et Sam se laissa gagner par l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année.

Rapidement, Sam reconnut les indications données par le Colonel, même si le GPS semblait lui indiquer la bonne route. Elle tourna à droite, à l'intersection suivante. La route était bordée de **sapins** majestueux, arrivant à se tenir debout malgré le poids des ans. Sam adorait les paysages de cette région, rendant Noël presque palpable. Malgré le **froid** et la neige - et les souvenirs de l'Antarctique ainsi que de Jonah et Thera - elle préférait les Noëls blancs. Pour elle, Noël rimait avec Neige aussi bien qu'avec **Cadeaux**. Elle avait détesté les fêtes de famille à l'époque où son père était stationné en Floride. Noël sous les cocotiers manquait de saveurs et d'authenticité. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine les animaux qui regardaient la voiture passer doucement près d'eux.

Bientôt, le chalet fut visible et Sam était ravie. Il était tel que l'avait décrit le Colonel. Sobre, il se tenait près d'un lac - gelé à cette période de l'année, mais la brume matinale le surplombait, comme une couverture ouatée. Sam comprit immédiatement pourquoi le Colonel aimait se ressourcer ici. L'endroit était niché dans un écrin de verdure, paisible et calme, entouré de nature. La ville n'avait pas envahi cet espace et on pouvait vite se sentir seul au monde. La civilisation était loin derrière, comme les problèmes de l'humanité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dans ce genre de lieu. Sam gara la voiture et sortit de l'habitacle chauffé. Elle était émerveillée et quand Jack sortit pour accueillir ses amis, il sourit face à sa mine enfantine.

Le major Samantha Carter était une des plus brillantes scientifiques de la planète, mais elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant intacte - et Jack aimait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il aimait la regarder quand elle ignorait qu'elle était observée. Sa réserve, sa rigueur militaire et sa timidité s'évanouissaient pour laisser place à Samantha, la femme, pleine de sentiments. Cette femme qui faisait battre son coeur, cette femme à qui il pourrait tout offrir tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose pour être heureuse : lui.

"J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de moustiques !" gronda Teal'c en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

"Ils sont morts à cette période de l'année, Teal'c et avec ce froid, ils ne vont pas revenir de sitôt !" dit Sam, amusée.

Janet réveillait doucement Daniel et Cassie à l'arrière quand le Colonel arriva pour ouvrir le coffre et commencer à sortir les bagages.

"Carter, allez vous mettre au chaud, je m'occupe de ça avec Teal'c" dit-il quand Sam s'avança pour l'aider.

Vu sa fatigue, elle ne résista pas et rentra au chalet. L'intérieur était aussi sobre que l'extérieur et un bon feu de **cheminée** réchauffait l'atmosphère. Sam fut rejointe par Cassie et Janet, pendant que les garçons apportaient les valises.

"Alors, Carter, qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda le Colonel, en fermant la porte du chalet derrière lui.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre "Je comprends pourquoi vous appréciez de venir ici dès que vous en avez l'occasion, c'est magnifique !"

Ses yeux pétillaient et Jack était ravi de la voir si joyeuse.

"Venez, je vais vous montrer les chambres" dit-il.

Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam le suivirent vers un couloir.

"Daniel et Teal'c seront dans la chambre du fond car elle est un peu plus fraîche." Daniel déposa son sac de voyage sur le lit, imité par Teal'c. Un seul petit lit était dans cette petite pièce mais le jaffa n'avait pas besoin de dormir, son kel'no'rim lui suffisait. Daniel reconnut l'ancienne chambre de Charlie mais ne dit rien.

La chambre suivante avait été réservée à Janet et Cassandra. Un grand lit double attendait patiemment qu'on l'habille de draps propres, d'ailleurs déposés sur le matelas nu. Une petite armoire permettrait aux deux femmes de ranger leurs affaires. Une fois de plus, l'ameublement était sobre mais tout était propre et parfaitement en ordre. Le côté militaire de Jack O'Neill se faisait sentir dans l'organisation et la tenue de ce chalet. Janet le remercia et commença à défaire ses affaires. Les deux chambres déjà occupées devaient se partager une petite salle d'eau commune.

Jack conduisit ensuite Sam vers la dernière chambre. Il ouvrit la porte afin de la laisser passer et il déposa le sac de son major sur le lit, déjà fait. Elle lui sourit mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait.

"Mon colonel, où allez-vous dormir ?"

"Dans le salon, le canapé se déplie et le matelas est plutôt confortable."

"Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur. Je ne vais pas vous voler votre lit !"

"Carter ! Vous êtes mon invitée donc laissez-moi dormir où bon me semble" gronda gentiment Jack.

Sam allait répliquer quand il leva ses deux index.

"Carter, ne m'obligez pas à jouer au Colonel avec vous et à vous donner l'ordre de dormir là !"

Sam fit un sourire contrit et hocha doucement la tête.

"Et Carter" dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. "Disons qu'avec la trêve de Noël, je vous autorise à m'appeler Jack."

En fin de matinée, chacun avait pu prendre une douche, changer de vêtements et se reposer du voyage. Ils déjeunèrent avant que Jack propose d'aller chercher un sapin en forêt. Cassie sauta littéralement de joie, tant cette idée la ravissait. Tout le monde se vêtit chaudement et SG1 reprit ses habitudes de mission : Jack et Sam ouvraient la route, Janet et Cassie au milieu admirant le paysage puis Teal'c et Daniel fermaient la marche. Jack portait sa lourde hache en travers des épaules, les mains en appui de chaque côté.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage, au fait ?"

"Le vol a été mouvementé, à cause des nuages. Nous avons eu plusieurs gros trous d'air, Cassie a crié à un moment !" expliqua Sam en riant.

Le Colonel se tourna vers Cassie.

"Petite nature !" dit Jack pour faire rire Sam encore un peu.

Jack adorait la faire rire, ce son était un des plus beaux qu'il connaisse. Cependant, leur travail et leurs grades les empêchaient souvent de partager de tels moments de détente. Jack savait qu'il avait été dur avec son major après leur aventure sur la planète gelée, remettant les grades entre eux et il s'en voulait beaucoup depuis. Il voyait sans cesse son visage déçu quand il l'avait réprimandé. Il voulait faire la paix avec elle et cesser de combattre ses sentiments pour elle.

Jack trouva finalement le sapin idéal pour son salon et le petit groupe s'arrêta. Chacun avait été réchauffé par la marche.

"Chacun va donner un coup de hache dans le tronc pour que ce sapin soit le nôtre" déclara Jack et tout le monde sembla trouver son idée bonne et très symbolique.

"Honneur aux dames" dit Jack en tendant le manche à Sam.

Celle-ci attrapa la hache avec ses deux mains et frappa le premier coup à l'endroit indiqué par Jack. Malgré son calme apparent et sa musculature fine, Sam enfonça la lame profondément dans le tronc, faisant voler quelques éclats de bois autour d'elle. Elle tira sur le manche, son pied en appui sur le tronc pour dégager la lame et frappa encore plusieurs coups. Elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle pour donner la hache à Cassie qui eut bien du mal à la soulever. Jack vint l'aider en se mettant derrière elle et l'aida à frapper. La jeune fille rit et laissa sa place à sa mère. Janet souleva la hache sans difficulté mais eut plus de mal à viser dans les encoches faites par Sam, à cause de sa petite taille. Daniel passa ensuite et porta également plusieurs coups dans le tronc. Jack prit le relais et Teal'c finit d'abattre le sapin. Les trois hommes accrochèrent les cordes, puis Jack et Teal'c le tirèrent ensemble.

Daniel et Sam ouvraient la voie de retour cette fois, suivis par Janet et Cassie, alors que le reste de la bande marchait derrière, tirant le lourd sapin. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au chalet et installèrent le sapin à l'intérieur.

"Que diriez-vous de préparer du **lait de poule** pendant que je sors les déco ?" demanda Jack, frappant dans ses mains.

"O'Neill, je ne comprends pas."

"Que ne comprenez-vous pas, Teal'c ?"

"Les poules pondent des oeufs, elles n'allaitent pas leurs petits comme les mammifères. Où trouve-t-on le lait de poule alors ?"

"Non Teal'c, on ne trait pas les poules ! C'est une boisson à base de lait, de crème, de sucre et de jaune d'œuf parfumée à la noix de muscade ou à la cannelle. Pour les plus âgés d'entre nous, on mettra du whisky irlandais de chez moi" expliqua Jack.

"Je suis le plus vieux et pourtant, je le prendrai sans alcool, O'Neill."

"Oui bon, pour le plus vieux et la plus jeune, ça sera sans alcool !"

Tout le monde accepta la proposition mais Sam décida d'aider Jack à chercher ses décorations de Noël.

"Vous n'allez pas aider les autres avec le lait de poule ?"

"Jack, ils sont déjà quatre et vous connaissez mes talents culinaires."

Jack fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez dit ça pour avoir la paix !"

"C'est le cas !" dit Sam, en passant devant lui en riant.

"C'est pas du jeu ça, Major ! La prochaine fois, c'est vous cuisinerez en mission ! Daniel fait toujours brûler les rations !"

Sam rit encore un peu plus alors qu'elle grimpait à l'échelle menant aux combles. Il faisait froid là-haut et Sam frissonna.

"Pas de panique Carter, je sais où est rangé le carton, on ne va pas rester là longtemps."

"Et on peut oublier Carter aussi pendant les vacances, Jack ?"

Jack stoppa pour réfléchir à la question, avant de déclarer "C'est d'accord ! Reste à savoir comment je pourrais bien vous surnommer..."

"Mais c'est qu'on est d'humeur taquine !" dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

"Toujours quand je suis en vacances et en compagnie d'une belle blonde."

Sam n'eut plus du tout froid tout d'un coup - et le colonel fit comme si de rien n'était. Jack fouilla son grenier et trouva son carton, remplit de décoration à mettre sur le sapin. Il descendit en premier les bras chargé, suivit de Sam qui ferma la trappe d'accès. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer leurs amis, en pleine conversation dans la cuisine américaine.

"Mais bien sûr que si !"

"Mais non Daniel !"

"Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit toutes les deux ? Je vous rappelle que c'est une boisson européenne, qui aurait été inventée au Moyen-Âge, je doute fortement qu'on la préparait au blender à l'époque ! Ca se prépare à la main, c'est la tradition !" gronda Daniel, mécontent.

Jack posa les décorations au pied de l'arbre de Noël et décida de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

"Il y a un shaker dans le placard avec les ustensiles de cuisines, alors on se calme et on laisse Teal'c mélanger tout ça avec ses gros muscles."

Il sourit en haussant les épaules à l'intention de Sam.

"C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je préférais braver le froid avec vous, Jack !"

Quand la boisson fut enfin prête et les décorations sorties de leur boite, Cassie partit chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle revint avec un petit **Père Noël **à accrocher dans le sapin.

"Vous vous souvenez, je l'avais fait à l'école ma première année sur Terre" dit-elle en le donnant à Jack. "Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de l'accrocher à chaque Noël que nous passerions tous ensemble."

Sam déposa un baiser sur son crâne et fit remarquer que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Elle-même quitta la pièce un instant et revint avec un petit ange en verre.

"C'est pour le haut du sapin, ma mère me l'avait offert pour notre dernier réveillon avec elle" dit Sam émue.

Instinctivement, Daniel serra Sam contre lui, en passant un bras derrière sa nuque. Elle tendit l'ange à Jack, qui le déposa avec soin sur la table du salon, avant de commencer à décorer l'arbre. Teal'c s'assit en tailleur près de la cheminée pour observer ses amis Tau'ris décorer leur arbre. Il trouvait étrange de couper un arbre pour le mettre à l'intérieur de la maison afin d'accrocher des choses dessus mais l'activité était plaisante et l'odeur du pin frais, pas si désagréable. Daniel dut le rejoindre car il fut pris d'une crise d'éternuement. Janet fut bientôt trop petite pour aider à décorer et Jack refusa que Cassie grimpe sur l'escabeau.

Sam grimpa dessus pour la touche finale et mettre son ange au sommet de l'arbre. Jack se trouva à hauteur de sa poitrine et se détourna vite pour masquer son malaise. Quand Sam descendit et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de Jack, Cassie lui signala quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Sam leva le nez, imitée par Jack et elle rougit. Quelqu'un d'assez grand avait réussi à accrocher discrètement une branche de **gui** sur le sapin, juste là où ils se tenaient, debout face à face.

"Aller, Jack, c'est la tradition" lança Daniel, recevant un regard noir de ses deux amis.

Jack se pencha en avant, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Sam - elle attrapa le biceps du même côté et Jack l'attira doucement à lui. Une fois collée à Jack, Sam ferma les yeux. Le temps semblait suspendu et le Colonel prit son temps pour approcher ses lèvres de celle de sa partenaire. Sam sentit le léger souffle chaud sur la peau au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et elle frissonna. Jack raffermit sa prise sur elle, en passant son autre main sous son oreille. La main libre de Sam passa dans le dos de Jack, pour agripper son pull. Comme elle était grande, Jack n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup se baisser mais il put la voir humidifier ses lèvres.

Jack sentit un mouvement dans le dos de Sam mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur les lèvres rouges et charnues de Sam. Cassie avait voulu lui dire de se presser un peu mais Janet l'avait attrapé par le bras et Daniel la baillonnait de sa main pour qu'elle ne gâche pas le moment.

Sam entrouvrit doucement les lèvres quand elle sentit la chaleur du visage de Jack irradier le sien. Il fixa tour à tour ses lèvres et ses yeux clos. Il aurait aimé qu'elle les ouvre pour se baigner dans le bleu de ses iris. Finalement, il posa ses lèvres fines sur celles de Sam. La serrant un peu plus étroitement contre son torse, au point de sentir ses seins fermes, Jack caressa les lèvres de Sam du bout de sa langue. Il la sentit sourire et bientôt sa langue chaude chercha la sienne. Ils prirent le temps de découvrir l'autre - même si Jack avait déjà eu un aperçu lors de la boucle temporelle. Ce premier vrai baiser devait rester dans leurs mémoires - car la femme des cavernes qu'avait été Sam ne comptait pas. Jack ne résista pas et crocheta la nuque de Sam pour la serrer encore un peu et prolonger le baiser - cet échange sensuel et intime. Elle fit glisser sa main de son dos vers son épaule pour s'accrocher un peu mieux, car Jack la pencha doucement sur le côté. La main de Sam sur son biceps commença à lui faire mal car elle le tenait fermement, enfonçant ses doigts dans son muscle. La sensation était étrange, la douleur se mêlant à l'excitation. Alors que leurs langues ne semblaient pas décidées à arrêter leur ballet, Daniel toussota car l'échange durait depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, Jack caressa le cou de Sam de son pouce et il posa son front contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le désir était inscrit en toutes lettres dans les iris chocolat de son supérieur.

"Joyeux Noël, Carter" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la libérant.

Son souffle chaud avait chatouillé la peau nue de Sam et elle en eut la chair de poule.

"Joyeux Noël, monsieur" répondit-elle, en frissonnant et Jack savait que le froid n'y était pour rien.

Le reste du petit groupe prétendit ne pas regarder et parler entre eux, pour les laisser se séparer avec douceur, sans être génés.

Janet décida de préparer le repas du soir, qu'elle voulait léger avant le réveillon prévu le lendemain. Sam et Jack évitaient de se regarder, toujours un peu embarrassés par leur échange en public, mais surtout après s'être laissé aller à un langoureux baiser. Ils auraient pu juste s'en tenir à un baiser amical du bout des lèvres, mais après quatre ans à combattre leurs sentiments, ça n'était bien entendu plus possible.

Tout le monde se coucha après le repas mais Sam n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle tournait dans son lit, repensant à son baiser. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et fouilla dans sa valise. Elle en sortit un petit paquet et se faufila dans le salon. Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack dormait à poings fermés, couché sur le ventre, ses jambes dépassant des couvertures. Il portait un vieux t-shirt gris de l'académie militaire et un bas de jogging bleu, accompagné de grosses chaussettes en laine. Sam sourit à la vision paisible qu'il offrait. Elle fit craquer une latte de parquet et Jack ouvrit instantanément un oeil. La reconnaissant dans la pénombre, il se tourna sur le dos.

"Carter ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Désolée monsieur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

"On était d'accord sur Jack" dit le Colonel, en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

"Et on était d'accord sur Sam" répondit Sam en gloussant.

"Et on était d'accord sur les gloussements !"

Elle lui tendit le paquet mais en l'attrapant, il l'attira à lui pour qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux. Il l'enserra pour ouvrir le paquet qu'elle lui avait donné. Il en sortit un CD, avec une note manuscrite : "Pour que vous pensiez à moi. SC"

"Merci" répondit-il, en tournant le boitier et lisant la liste des morceaux d'opéra qu'elle avait sélectionné pour lui. "Mais vous savez bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à vous."

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et la fit basculer afin de se lever. Il attrapa un paquet rectangulaire dans la poche de sa veste et lui donna. Sam le remercia et ôta délicatement l'emballage. Elle trouva un fin bracelet en argent. Quatre brins d'argent - deux de chaque côté - se croisaient pour rejoindre une petite étoile en argent au centre. L'ensemble était fin et délicat - à l'image de Sam.

"C'est superbe, merci Jack !" murmura Sam, émue.

Jack se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils furent sages cette fois car la nuit et leur solitude dans un lit pouvait les conduire à faire une bêtise. Jack se savait trop faible pour lui résister - et Sam était dans le même état d'esprit.

Sam tendit la boite et son poignet gauche pour que Jack attache le bracelet. Il obéit à la demande silencieuse et caressa la peau fraiche de Sam. Elle se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea, en tapotant l'espace libre près d'elle, de sa main droite. Jack l'observa un instant avant de céder.

"Sam, est-ce bien raisonnable ?" demanda-t-il, étendu sur le dos, fixant le plafond alors que Sam se blottissait contre lui.

"Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule, c'est toujours pareil quand je suis sur Terre."

"Je ronfle."

"Je sais et c'est ça qui me manque ici."

Elle passa un bras sur son torse et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, suivie de près par le Colonel.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle quitta le lit chaud pour rejoindre celui froid et vide, qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Jack souleva une paupière pour la regarder partir, de sa démarche féline. Il soupira et se tourna pour profiter de l'odeur qu'elle avait laissée sur l'oreiller. Il le serra dans ses bras et se rendormit.

Au matin, tout le monde se leva et Daniel aida Jack à faire son lit et à le replier. Ensuite, Janet prépara des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Daniel versa du café à tout le monde pendant que Jack s'occupait du chocolat chaud de Cassie. Quand Sam arriva, après sa douche, Jack remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son bracelet. Il se doutait que le sens de l'observation aiguisé de Cassie en matière de bijou, particulièrement quand ça touchait Sam, y était pour quelque chose. La jeune fille idôlatrait Sam depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Tante Sam n'était pas seulement sa tante d'adoption, elle était avant tout, son héroïne. C'était la femme forte par excellence, celle à qui rien ne résiste, celle qui refuse de se soumettre ou de se laisser marcher dessus. Quand Jack était coincé sur Edora l'année précédente, Janet l'avait annoncé à Cassie, avec l'assistance de Daniel, pensant que la jeune fille - tout aussi admirative du Colonel - le vivrait très mal. Cassie avait demandé si Jack était vivant, ce à quoi Daniel avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Alors, Cassie les avait regardé et avait dit "Sam va trouver une solution, je le sais. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Jack va rentrer sur Terre et quand ça sera le cas, on réalisera qu'il nous a manqué mais je fais confiance à Sam. Elle va le ramener." Et elle avait eu raison de placer sa confiance en Sam qui avait peine dormi ou mangé pendant les trois mois nécessaires au retour du Colonel.

Voyant le regard de Jack sur son poignet, orné seulement de sa montre, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle confirma ses soupçons, elle l'avait enlevé pour éviter les questions.

Ils cuisinèrent tous ensemble pour le repas du réveillon, tout en se racontant des souvenirs des Noël passés. Jack parla un peu de Charlie et Sam de sa mère. En fin d'après-midi, chacun partit se changer pour revêtir une tenue de fête. Jack frappa à la porte de la chambre occupée par Sam, afin d'utiliser sa salle de bain et prendre ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle avait enfilé une jupe grise, arrivant juste sous les genoux, avec des bottes noires. En haut, elle portait un pull en cachemire noir, épousant ses formes gracieuses.

"Vous êtes superbe, Sam."

"Merci, Jack."

Sam rougit de plaisir et termina d'attacher ses clous d'oreilles en argent. Pendant que Jack utilisait la salle de bain, elle se maquilla très légèrement - mais assez pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, la vapeur qui s'en dégagea était parfumée et Sam inspira longuement. Jack la regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle était terriblement désirable ainsi, les yeux fermés, une main sur la commode, inconsciente d'être observée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jack lissait sa chemise blanche sur son torse. Il portait un pantalon à pince noir, mettant agréablement ses fesses en valeur. Sam ricana intérieurement car elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis au salon et le repas de fête débuta. Janet portait une petite robe noire cintrée, accompagné d'un collier de perles, qui lui venait de sa mère. Cassie avait passé un jean avec un petit pull et une veste pour donner une touche élégante à sa tenue simple. Daniel portait une tenue similaire à celle de Jack, portait une veste à la place du pull choisi par son ami. Teal'c portait une tenue de fête de Chulak. Ils étaient tous très élégants et ils firent une photo de groupe, devant la cheminée.

Après deux entrées chargées, chacun se déclara déjà repu - tous sauf Teal'c, mais il consentit à leur accorder une pause. Les souvenirs de Noël continuèrent mais Daniel admit à voix haute que ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient ceux qu'il gardait des fêtes avec sa nouvelle famille. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient tous seuls au monde. Jack avait perdu un enfant et avait divorcé. Daniel était orphelin et veuf. Sam avait perdu sa mère et même si elle avait encore son père, elle le voyait peu. Janet était également divorcée et avait adopté Cassandra, elle-même ayant perdu toute sa famille. Teal'c avait encore son fils mais il ne vivait pas avec lui. Ca faisait des uns la seule famille des autres.

"Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?" proposa la jeune fille après le dernier plat mais avant le dessert.

"C'est le matin de Noël qu'on ouvre les paquets normalement" fit remarquer Sam.

"Sam a raison, Cassie" souligna Jack.

Cassie se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sam.

"Sam, s'il te plait ! Il n'y a plus d'enfants qui croient au Père Noël ici ! S'il te plait, dis oui et Jack se ralliera à ta cause !"

Jack protesta mais Daniel ajouta "Cassie a raison, si Sam plie, tu vas suivre, ces deux-là te mènent par le bout du nez !"

"OK c'est bon ! Tiens, j'abdique même avant que Carter ne me le demande !" soupira Jack.

Cassie poussa un petit cri de joie et se dirigea vers le sapin, où tous les cadeaux reposaient. Elle fit la distribution en commençant par sa mère, Sam, Daniel, Jack et Teal'c.

Janet déballa un énorme livre de cuisine dont les recettes étaient inspirées par un personnage de roman policier qu'elle affectionnait.

"Merci, c'est magnifique !" dit-elle, émue car il venait de tous ses amis, qui s'étaient cotisés en lui dédicaçant la page de garde.

Sam reçut un châle en soie noire, qu'elle avait vu sur un marché artisanal, off world. Daniel et Teal'c avaient négocié avec le marchand pour l'acheter et Jack avait convaincu le Général Hammond de les laisser ramener le cadeau sur Terre. Cassie et Janet lui avaient offert une magnifique boite à bijoux, en bois. Sam n'espérait plus rien du Colonel mais elle trouva un nouvel écrin avec le pendentif assorti au bracelet en argent qu'elle avait eu la veille.

"Wahou ! Merci à tous !" dit Sam, distribuant des câlins à ses amis.

Arrivée devant le Colonel, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais il décida pour elle, il se leva et la serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

"Joyeux Noël Sam."

"Merci, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Jack."

Daniel ouvrit un paquet et trouva une série de dictionnaires divers et variés, ainsi qu'un boitier ultrarésistant pour lunettes. Il sourit et distribua également ses remerciements.

Teal'c de son côté avait reçu un guide complet de Star Wars et quelques figurines pour sa collection.

Sam avait également offert à Jack le dernier coffret DVD des Simpsons tandis que ses autres amis lui avaient offert des peluches de la célèbre famille.

"Carter, où avez-vous trouvé ça ? Je l'ai cherché partout et impossible de mettre la main dessus !"

Sam lui fit son sourire mégawatt et répondit seulement "Une femme a le droit d'avoir quelques secrets !"

Cassie avait reçu un lecteur MP3 et quelques bijoux fantaisies.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, on servit le dessert et tout le monde salua l'habileté culinaire de Sam, à travers sa **bûche glacée**.

"Je confirme Sam, c'est vous qui cuisinerez en mission, ça évitera de manger des macaronis archi cuit."

"Vous voulez dire brûlés, O'Neill."

"Hé !" s'indigna Daniel, faisant rire Janet et Cassie.

Les conversations continuèrent au tour du feu, un bon lait de poule et quelques marshmallows grillés dans la cheminée. Cassie s'excusa peu après pour aller se coucher. Elle embrassa tous les membres de sa famille adoptive et quitta le salon. Daniel se plongea dans un de ses livres mais s'endormit avec ses lunettes de travers sur son nez. Une de ses branches quitta l'arrière de son oreille et Jack tendit doucement le bras pour le chatouiller avec l'extrémité de la tige. Daniel se frappa le crâne, pensant qu'une bête lui grimpait dessus, faisant rire Sam et Janet. Jack avait son sourire de gamin fier de sa bêtise et Teal'c fit un sourire discret.

"Jack !" gronda l'archéologue.

"Daniel ?"

Il se leva, chaussa ses lunettes correctement et salua tout le monde en bâillant, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Teal'c le suivit pour aller méditer et ne pas le réveiller en tardant à le rejoindre. Janet se sentit de trop et décida d'aller se coucher.

"Sam, vous m'aidez pour déplier le lit ?"

"Bien sûr, Jack" dit Sam, attrapant les mains que Jack lui tendant pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Sam profita du moment mais quand elle se recula elle leva la tête vers le plafond.

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack.

"Il n'y a pas de gui."

"Non, j'avais juste envie de vous offrir un autre cadeau."

"A mon tour" dit-elle, en caressant le torse de Jack, faisant glisser ses mains vers ses épaules.

Elle se serra à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement juste sous l'oreille, puis elle continua son chemin le long de sa mâchoire pour finir sur son menton un peu rugueux. Jack se laissa faire mais gémit quand elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

"Sam..."

"Hum ?" fit Sam, plus intéressée par la peau chaude de son supérieur que par ses réticences.

"Sam, attends" dit Jack, tutoyant sa compagne, ce qui eut pour effet de la surprendre au point qu'elle cessa d'embrasser son cou.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et croisa le regard de Jack.

"Sam, tu sais que j'en ai envie aussi mais... Es-tu sûre de toi ?"

"Jack, j'en ai marre de jouer au bon petit soldat ! Peut-on profiter de nos vacances, on envisagera la cour martiale plus tard si ça ne te fait rien ?"

"Tu as raison, nous en sommes en vacances, on en reparlera en rentrant !"

Jack enserra Sam, l'embrassa et lui prit la main pour la guider vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Daniel se leva, il croisa Jack qui sortait de la chambre de Sam. Jack resta figé mais le visage de Daniel se fendit d'un grand sourire, cependant Jack posa un index sur ses lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

"Daniel, jure-moi de ne rien dire ! Carter va me tuer si elle apprend que tu m'as vu."

Ca ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à une demande et Daniel jura de ne jamais en souffler mot à personne.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas levé plus tôt, Jack ?"

"J'étais réveillé et Carter voulait me virer du lit mais... enfin, tu sais..."

Daniel grimaça et dit "oui, Jack, je crois que j'ai saisi."

Jack lui offrit encore son sourire de garçon fautif mais fier de lui. Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Janet et Teal'c arrivèrent bientôt pendant que Cassie terminait de se doucher. Sam arriva juste au moment où Jack se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Daniel les observa et s'il n'avait pas été au courant, il n'aurait rien vu. Ils se saluèrent comme tous les jours, arrivant à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Quand Cassie fut présente, Jack proposa d'aller patiner sur le lac gelé.

"Mais Jack, personne n'a de **patins** à glace !" s'exclama Cassie.

"Faux ! J'ai emprunté ce qu'il fallait !"

Comme tout le monde semblait enthousiaste - sauf Teal'c qui conservait toujours une certaine réserve, Jack prépara le matériel. Il distribua une paire à chacun et faillit s'étrangler de rire face à la mine de Sam.

"Rose fluo ? Vraiment, Monsieur ?" gronda Sam, sa paire de patins à la main.

"Carter, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, il ne restait plus que cela."

"Vu la couleur, ça ne me surprend pas !" grommela la jeune femme.

Le petit groupe sortit du chalet et tout le monde chaussa ses patins, assis au bord du ponton. Jack se lança le premier, rapidement rejoint par Sam. Teal'c attendait que Jack s'échauffe un peu afin qu'il lui montre comment faire. Assez étonnamment, Teal'c était plutôt agile et gracieux après avoir dépassé sa peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

"Carter !" lança Jack, une fois certain que Teal'c allait s'en sortir seul. "On fait la course ?"

"Vous n'avez aucune chance, monsieur !" répondit-elle en riant.

Elle abandonna Janet et Cassandra pour rejoindre son supérieur sur la glace, plus loin. Ils définirent les limites pour leur course de vitesse et ils s'élancèrent. Sam était plus légère mais Jack était plus habitué qu'elle, cependant, elle le dépassa, pliée en deux pour gagner en vitesse. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la ligne d'arrivée, Jack l'attrapa par son blouson et ils roulèrent sur la glace en riant. Jack se retrouva sur Sam et il l'embrassa avant que les autres n'arrivent.

"Ca me rappelle une mission, toi et moi, couchés sur de la glace !"

Sam rit et Teal'c arriva en lui tendant la main.

"Vous êtes ex aequo" déclara le jaffa.

"Mais Jack a triché, sinon Sam aurait gagné !"

"Ce n'est pas grave Cassie, je cède la victoire à mon aîné !"

Jack se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'attraper pour la punir mais elle partit plus rapidement que lui.

"De vrais gosses ces deux-là !" déclara Daniel, les regardant se courir après.

Une fois de plus, ils tombèrent sur la glace et s'embrassèrent.

"Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer vite !" dit Jack.

"Pourquoi, tu t'ennuies déjà de moi ?"

"Oh non, mais je suis pressé de donner ma démission à Hammond !"

Jack embrassa Sam et leurs amis les trouvèrent dans cette position après quelques instants. Janet et Cassie avaient ouvert la bouche en grand, Daniel souriait et Teal'c hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ?" demanda Cassie, mi-fâchée mi-heureuse.

Sam regarda sa montre et compta "Environ douze heures."

Jak se leva et aida sa compagne à en faire de même. "Je vous demanderais juste de ne rien dire à personne tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Hammond !"

Chacun promit de garder le secret aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Le bonheur de leurs amis leur importait trop pour risquer de leur faire des ennuis.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la bonne humeur et c'est le coeur plus léger que Sam et Jack rentrèrent dans le Colorado. Le Père Noël les avait gâtés cette année, leur apportant le plus beau cadeau du monde : le courage d'accepter leurs sentiments et la volonté d'être ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

**FIN.**


End file.
